You forgot
by SilverPurify
Summary: Hikari writes in her journal about a time in her life with Jun, and comes to terms about her true feelings. She writes about how he had abandoned her.  Jun later reads the Journal entry and goes after her.


Remember all those fun times?

I would pack my parcel and train for hours, making sure that I was prepared and ready when you would challenge me. You would run up to me with a giddy smile and boldly ask for a battle. I'd nod my head and take out my pokeball as I held it close to my chest. The way your pokemon obeyed your every whim and sacrifice them for you astonished me. The outcome of our battles were never predictable. Just like you, they followed your fierce and flamboyant personality, always running off to their next challenge or mission. As you were, they were also on their heels ready, side by side with you. That was always something I liked about you. You never gave up, even for the world. When the littlest of dangers came ahead of me, you would randomly pop out, throw yourself in front of me and spread your arms out. That left me to thinking if you were trying to protect me, face the danger to get stronger, or both. Either way, my gratitude was always there and when I'd try to show it you'd just shrug it off and smile. Or the other time in the winter. I had scraped my arm on the sled we rode, and gently you took your scarf off, and wrapped it around my arm. Never would that change about you. When you weren't passively determined to challenge me, you were caring and sweet. It was a great blend of personality, and when they would mix together, it was just amazingly different. I was always so excited to see your face, seeing you happy would make me happy. And the time when we worked as a team do defeat our rivals, don't you remember the cheerful accomplishment feeling it left on us?

. . .

What happened?

After facing the elite four, I had never seen you again. Not for battles, not for free time, not for anything. You left me all alone, in this huge region. I don't understand…why? You're my best friend but now I don't know what's happened… D-Did I do something wrong? How could you leave me alone, I thought we promised each other to help one another out in times of need.. I suppose I was wrong about you, about my thoughts that you were there for me. It was all so sudden, your change of heart. Please.. could you explain this to me? You out of everyone should know that I don't share common interests with others, and I'm the odd one out, so I don't make friends easily. But when I was left in this melancholy of sadness, not even my pokemon could cheer me up. My Pokemon! My dear friends couldn't even help me! Look what you've done to me… You've left me in despair, people feel sorry for me, they pity me. They ask, "Why are you so sad?" but I cant answer that. People shouldn't know any of my business, and especially since you're the reason. Oh yeah, you know, the reason behind my depression is A GUY. Yeah that sounds completely un-normal for teenagers. This isn't normal teenage angst and depression though, it is much more. Maybe I do have feelings for you! I'm probably in denial and not willing to accept it fully, but that is probably the only explanation..

* * *

><p>The boy picked up the journal and stared at it silently, reading all of its contents and taking it in. He felt swords pierce through his heart as he read this. Memories began to flash back to him, the snow ride, the battle against their rival, and even to the simple memory of the girl smiling. His mouth opened slightly as reminisced those light and blissful times. He dropped the journal onto the desk, and he ran. He ran to the only place she could be, atop of the mountain. He ran and ran faster and faster, his speed building incredibly as his rough breathing could be seen in the air. The scarf rubbed against his body back and fourth as he sprinted the distance, as fast as he possibly could. No, he couldn't let her go, he couldn't let the book close on this bad note. He had to find her and make things right. Finally, he had arrived on the very top of the snowy mountain, to find the girl standing there, staring off into the distance. He wasn't sure if she had heard his presence when he came to her.<p>

_"..W-What are you doing here!"_

"How could you think I'd leave you?"

_"You did. You left me all alone, where were you this whole time I was suffering?"_

"Is that what you really think? One day, I had come across my true feelings, and didn't know how to approach you afterwords.. I did it to so we could keep our friendship, I was afraid you wouldn't be able to confirm the same feelings for me, and I eventually cracked. I had to see you again. I walked into your house, and saw the page in your journal. I immediately ran here. I do care, I do remember, and I was just.. afraid. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry."

The boy took her hands in his and looked straight into her eyes.

"I love you, so much."

A small tear slid out of the girl's eyes, and nodded in response to the statement.

_"I think I love you too."_


End file.
